The studies propose to look at the microbiological and host response reactions occurring in human periodontal disease with a view of understanding the nature of host parasite interactions in periodontal disease so that the diseases may be managed more effectively. Specifically, neutrophil and lymphocyte functions of patients with various forms of periodontal diseas as well as the microfloral shifts of these subjects upon treatment will be studied.